


Headed Straight for the Castle

by literaryempress



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Cinderella Elements, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Isolation, Kissing, M/M, Male Cinderella, Male Homosexuality, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Porn Magazines, Porn Video, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Shopping, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryempress/pseuds/literaryempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postmodern Cinderella AU. Shortly after Terry Milkovich discovered Mickey's stash of gay porn in his closet, he was willing to do whatever he could to keep the neighborhood from knowing that he had a gay son, even if that meant isolating him from society. Mickey's missing out on what the world has to offer, but the night of a very anticipated summer extravaganza will change that completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headed Straight for the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this was inspired by Halsey's "Castle", if anyone's wondering.

He was a masterpiece. He was a million-dollar painting too precious to hold. He was…well, a model in some abandoned magazine Mickey Milkovich found in the little bathroom in a random grocery store when he went to run errands.

Still, he was hot as fuck, and Mickey was willing to take every advantage of his free time he had while it lasted.

Mickey found out he was gay since he was sixteen years old. Girls rubbed off on him the wrong way, for some reason, and he wasn’t too fond of tits swinging around in his face when girls were knelt in front of him.

He doesn’t go to public school now, but when he did, he would sometimes hang around to watch his high school’s football team practice on the field somewhere and think, “were some of those guys comfortable with asses smack in the middle of their view?”

But eventually, Mickey didn’t have too much of a problem with it. Actually, he was a little turned on by it.

The feeling intensified the moment he discovered porn. That had to be the best day of his life. The sounds of men slapping against other men’s skin, followed by the soft groans that would escape their lips, gave Mickey goosebumps. Somehow, it sounded better coming out of them than they did coming out of women. He wasn’t sure how, but the sighs women make sound so exaggerated and…well, fake.

Or maybe that was Mickey’s bias talking.

Mickey spent the next few months after that, looking at any and all porn magazines and sexy male-on-male videos he could find. He could only do it in secret, though, for his family had no idea about his sexuality nor what he was doing behind closed doors.

It wasn’t until Mickey’s older brother Jamie found one of the porn magazines in the pantry, for some reason, that the Milkovich family freaked out. Mickey’s only sister Mandy stated that she didn’t own any porn magazines exclusively for men – while she added, “but I’ll take them, though,” which didn’t help the conversation at all – and that’s when suspicion was raised among the Milkovich guys.

All of the sons, Mickey included, claimed to not have anything to do with them, but Terry, the patriarch of the family, wasn’t having it.

Terry searched the boys’ bedrooms for any possible clues, but he came up short. Mickey thought that was a relief on his part, but his celebration was cut short when Terry found a secret drawer in the floor in Mickey’s closet that had all of the answers he needed. Nearly an entire stack of porn magazines, a few porn videos, and some posters Mickey hid away were all inside, not one spot of dust anywhere on them.

Mickey then knew he couldn’t hide who he was anymore.

Since that day, Terry removed him from public school and kept him indoors, unless Terry or any of the siblings wanted him to run an errand for him or do any chores around the house. He was unable to participate in any leisure activities that took place outside the house. All of Mickey’s porn was thrown out, and the stuff on his phone and laptop were deleted permanently before said devices were taken away.

Mickey even had a curfew: he was not to be out later than seven o’clock, unless it was an emergency or something else important. And in the event that Mickey was out later than seven – let’s say 7:02 p.m., for example – he would have to live out in the shed until the next morning. No bed, no blanket, no source of warmth. Just a fluorescent light, some random garden tools that no one used anymore, and a broken lawn mower in the corner.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair for Mickey’s siblings to have all this freedom, while Mickey himself had to obey his father’s orders every second of the day. It wasn’t fair for Mickey to be trapped in this house because his father didn’t want to build a reputation around having a gay son. It’s not like Mickey had a pink boa around his neck, waving a rainbow-colored flag and shaking his ass in the street. He did what his older brothers did, but with men instead of women.

But of course, people like Terry Milkovich didn’t see it that way. Homophobic straight people saw homosexual people as aliens, unwanted beings, people who should be ashamed of who they are.

Mickey wasn’t ashamed. In fact, he liked being gay. He didn’t want to feel like some kind of clone like his brothers probably were.

In the Milkovich household, though, being gay wasn’t something to be proud of.

It also wasn’t helping that his older brothers – mainly Jamie and Colin – were treating him like complete shit. Every time Mickey were to mop the kitchen floor, one of them would on-purposely spit on a shiny tile Mickey just cleaned to perfection. They planned on taking as much advantage of this opportunity as they could.

That alone helped Mickey realize his brothers’ true colors in the process, which was very hurtful at the same time.

* * *

Mickey was in the living room, polishing the shelves for a fourth time after Jamie placed some chewed gum underneath some of them when Mandy came out of her bedroom with her cell phone in her hand, following Terry as he nursed a beer in his hand.

“It’s only one night a year,” Mandy complained, pointing to her phone screen as Terry took a swig, “I can’t just go another time.”

“You’re not going out at ten o’clock at night for some fuckin’ party, and that’s final.”

“It’s not just some party; it’s the extravaganza of the summer,” Mandy explained before quickly glancing down at the invitation on her phone. “There are practically celebrities there –“

“As well as the rest of the whole town,” Terry added. “Trust me, Mands. Downtown Chicago at ten at night is not the place for a girl like you.”

Mickey’s other older brother Iggy came from the kitchen with a banana in one hand and a glass of lemonade in another. “Plus, those dudes you’re talking about aren’t even celebrities. Only one-tenth of the country knows who they are.”

Mandy rolled her eyes, ignoring Iggy’s response. “Regardless, they’re coming here for one night only, and a few friends from school want me to come with them. I won’t be alone.”

“And by friends, you mean those girls on the volleyball team?” Terry asked. “Because if that’s the case, then I’m still not letting you out there by yourselves. The three of you would be weak against the next guy who’s gonna fuckin’ kidnap you and fuck you in the alley, and I ain’t doing shit about it when that happens, since you didn’t want to listen to your pops.”

Mandy’s shoulders slumped as Terry took his seat in his chair by the television. She was the only girl in the Milkovich family, meaning that her brothers and her father had to be as overprotective as possible since she was the only female Milkovich they had left, for their mother had died from cancer a couple of years ago.

Mandy wasn’t a girl who liked being overprotected, either. She wanted to be as strong and independent as her brothers. She believed that she could take care of herself just fine.

But she also wanted to get Terry off her ass, and he wasn’t budging until Mandy got it in her head that he wanted her to be safe.

“One of my brothers could take me,” she blurted out a minute later.

Jamie, Colin, and Iggy craned their heads around from where they stood in the house – Jamie at the stairs, Colin in front of the television, and Iggy near the kitchen entrance – the moment Mandy’s statement got out. “What?”

Mandy whirled her head around at all three of them. “Come on, guys. If I can’t go alone – which I am technically not, by the way – I can at least bring one of my brothers with me to be, like, our bodyguard or some shit, right?”

Iggy scoffed. “Not for some crowded ass party on the North Side. Besides, I’m going out with Chelsea, for one. Two, even if I did go to that party down there, I can’t be caught fucking dead with my baby sister while I’m there.” Mandy flipped him the bird before Iggy proceeded to take another bite of his banana.

After a few seconds, Colin started to sigh reluctantly. “Fine. I’ll go since I’m already meeting some bros over there, but as long as we’re there, I’m not your fucking sister. So when your bitchy friends ask about me, don’t fucking tell them about me. And don’t walk up to me like you’re fucking lost or some shit.”

“Fuck you,” Mandy replied with a scrunch of her face.

“Good,” Jamie replied, walking down the stairs completely. “Now I won’t have to do it.”

“The fuck do you mean?” Colin asked, turning his head to Jamie.

“I’m going, too.”

“Okay, so you can lend a helping hand and help watch her, dumb ass.”

Jamie chuckled. “The fuck do I look like, walking around with her ass?”

Mandy shook her head in disgust, walking to the kitchen while keeping her eyes on her older brothers. “The both of you can go fuck yourselves.”

Mickey watched Mandy enter the kitchen to retrieve a can of soda. This was a one-night-only kind of event, and Mandy needed someone she could trust to protect her from downtown perverts. He loved and cared for his sister already, a little more than the other brothers do, and he often beat the shit out of the neighborhood guys who were willing to touch her butt when she went out sometimes.

Plus, this provided a great opportunity for Mickey to get out of the house. His plan had to work somehow.

“I could take her,” Mickey offered suddenly, gathering the attention of the entire household. There was a deadly silence before Colin and Jamie started laughing hysterically.

Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best idea he had in mind after all.

“The fuck are you protecting her for?” Jamie asked. “If anything, she needs to protect your ass from the AIDS virus.” Mickey was this close to punching him in the throat.

“Jamie’s right, Mick,” Terry replied, placing his drink on the coffee table. “You ain’t got no business goin’ out there, not after that stunt you tried to pull a couple months back.”

Mickey frowned. “What stunt? It’s just a magazine. Literally everyone in this house has one –“

“End of conversation, Mick,” Terry interrupted him, “you’re not gettin’ off the hook that easily. You’re staying here that night and getting the fuckin’ dinner ready.”

Colin snickered to himself. “Fuckin’ housewife.”

It took a lot for Mickey to cry, realistically. He wouldn’t cry in front of his father, either, because he would beat the pussy out of him for it. Terry and his older brothers made it a lot harder on Mickey to keep his cool about the heavy restrictions placed on him. He was fine with not having to go to school at first, but the more days he spent cooped up in his room, the lonelier the days got. All Mickey wanted was a break from his shitty home life and just have a little fun. Wasn’t that too much to ask?

Jamie strolled on over to Iggy and snatched his lemonade out of his hand. “What the fuck?” Iggy complained as he watched Jamie spill the drink on the floor.

“You missed a spot, Mick,” he teased.

One of these days, Mickey would be bold enough to slam Jamie’s head against a spot on the floor with glass in it. Right now, though, there was yet another mess created by one of his evil older brothers to clean up.

* * *

Mickey was alone in his room the next day when Mandy peeked through the crack of his door. Jamie and Colin were both jerks. Iggy had to be the only tolerable older brother both Mickey and Mandy had. The other two were just plain cruel, and Mandy didn’t appreciate how they treated Mickey hours before.

She had to help him somehow. She had to get him out the house.

She spent another twenty minutes begging her father to get Mickey to go to the party with her. Terry still didn’t budge, and Mandy got even more worried.

The day of the extravaganza eventually came, and that’s when the Milkovich family got some very sudden news. Terry had been placed in jail for driving under the influence, and he was held in a cell until he was due to get bail by one of his family members. While that seemed like bad news to the older brothers, this placed Mickey and Mandy at an advantage. Now that Terry was gone, at least for the night, Mandy could sneak Mickey out.

This made her happier than expected. She cared about Mickey as much as Mickey cared about her, and she was willing to do anything to help him.

“Yo, ass face,” Mandy greeted Mickey in his bedroom. “You got something nice to wear?”

Mickey frowned in confusion. “The fuck are you talking about?”

“I’m sneaking you out, jackass.”

“I can’t fucking go, remember?”

“Dad’s in jail until he gets bail money, something that the five of us don’t have right now, and you’ll be out for a few hours. It’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

Mickey was reluctant about the idea at first. He wasn’t intending on finding out what Terry would do to him if he was out so late with his little sister. He also wasn’t sure about the party in general. He wasn’t a party person, much less a social person, though he partially blamed Terry for that.

Still, it was better than spending the day washing the family car or cutting grass.

So Mickey pulled out his best black dress shirt and black jeans, checking himself out in the mirror a bit before he joined Mandy in her room. Before he had a chance to, Colin and Jamie came through his bedroom door and started to frown at him.

“The fuck you have that on for?” Colin asked.

Mickey frowned and stood defensively. “It’s not your fucking business.”

Jamie smirked, walking towards Mickey and tugging at the sleeve of his dress shirt. “You waiting tables or some shit?”

“He’s probably sneaking the fuck out or some shit,” Colin asked, grabbing onto the other sleeve.

“Not on my watch.”

Before Mickey had a chance to ask what the hell the boys were doing, both Colin and Jamie ripped the sleeves off Mickey’s dress shirt with one hard yank. When the pieces were on the ground, both boys laughed at their progress and proceeded to rip up some more of the shirt. Colin even took it a step further and wrote on Mickey’s face with a Sharpie until his forehead read faggot, followed by some animated-looking dicks on Mickey’s cheek.

Mickey felt so humiliated, and no one aside from Jamie, Colin, and eventually Mandy saw the damage.

“Mick?” Mandy whispered, carefully opening the door about thirty minutes later. Mickey had been sitting against his bedroom wall, looking and feeling completely empty inside. Mandy could see the marks on his face and the torn shirt pieces, along with a couple of bruises on his arms. It was worse than what Mandy expected.

Mandy sat there on the floor with him for the past fifteen minutes, doing whatever she could to get the marks off his face and to cover the bruises. It wasn’t perfect, but she did the most she could.

“Dad’s gonna kill me, Mands.” Mickey suddenly spoke, grabbing Mandy’s attention. “I don’t think I’m gonna make it out of here.”

Mandy sighed, keeping a hand on Mickey’s shoulder for emotional support. The two of them sat next to each other for a few minutes before Mandy got an idea.

“Dad has some money stashed in his room.”

“How the fuck do you know?”

“I was in there once when I snuck out to the Sox game, remember?” Mickey didn’t reply, so she continued. “Anyways, I know a way we can get you a new outfit.”

Mickey groaned as Mandy stood up off the floor. “I don’t wanna go fucking shopping for shit, Mands.”

“Hey, I’m doing this for you,” Mandy replied, stopping by the entrance of the bedroom to turn towards her brother. “Just think, Mick. You’ll be out with us with no chores to do for the next few hours. Isn’t that what you wanted?” A minute later, Mickey let out a sigh, followed by a nod, and Mandy then added, “well, get the fuck up. We’re making a stop before we get there.”

As much as Mickey hated clothes shopping, he decided to get up off his ass and join her anyway. Besides, maybe Mandy will actually find something nice for him to wear. She knew more about fashion than Mickey obviously did, after all.

* * *

“Mandy, seriously? What the hell is this?” Mickey asked, holding a velvet, long-sleeved black shirt in one hand and a velvet, long-sleeved red jacket with a white V-neck in the other. He understood that his sister had some really interesting taste, but these outfits weren’t the ones Mickey pictured wearing at all.

Mandy, sitting with one leg over the other right behind him, frowned and shrugged. “What? They both look really nice, Mick.”

“Yeah, for someone out on the rodeo,” Mickey replied. “Besides, red isn’t my fucking color.”

“You don’t have enough colored things in your wardrobe.”

“Fuck you; my wardrobe’s fine.”

Mickey wasn’t a fan of too many colored shirts or anything. He liked keeping it simple with a bunch of blacks, maybe a few blues, and one or two lighter tops. Anything that looked like it stood out to him too much, and Mickey might as well be a fucking Jolly Rancher without the wrapper on it.

Mickey was this close to telling Mandy to put the outfits back when a store employee walked over to their general area, overhearing the two siblings go at it. “Need any help with anything?”

“My brother needs a new outfit for a party tonight.”

“I really don’t –“

“You have to give ‘em a good impression, Mick.”

“By throwin’ on nearly a hundred dollars on my chest and shoulders?” Mickey asked, holding up both outfits in his hands.

The employee – Eddie, the siblings believe – cranes his head so he could get a better look at the outfits in Mickey’s arms. “I don’t know,” he spoke, “they look really nice to me. Are you sure you want to toss them?”

Mandy inched an eyebrow on her forehead. “See? I told you.”

Mickey groaned. Maybe it was just him being so insecure about the way he looks, or maybe it’s just the general idea of Mandy being right over him, but Mickey still didn’t like this. The long-sleeved top looked tight like the one on the mannequin when Mandy first spotted it, and Mickey thought the sleeves would hug his arms too tight. The jacket made him look almost too classy. He didn’t want to look like a pompous asshole to the people there.

The prices were also a huge problem. Does Mandy even have enough to purchase whatever the fuck they were getting in here?

“Honey, let’s just see what it looks like on you before you decide against it,” Eddie suggested. “You’ll probably like it more than you think.”

Of course someone like Eddie would say that. He was sounding an awful lot like his mother when they used to try on back-to-school clothes near the end of the summer. Maybe it was the way Eddie’s almost feminine voice sounded that made him think that way, or it could be the friendly nature of his presence. Mickey wasn’t sure.

Mickey eventually found himself trying on both outfits. He automatically didn’t like the black velvet top and handed it back to Eddie to hang up where Mandy found it. That’s when Mickey slipped on the white V-neck and velvet red jacket, eyeing himself in the mirror for a couple of seconds at how his form looked with the sleeves rolled up a bit and the shape of the jacket at his sides.

Mickey found himself liking the outfit more than he expected. It was the right size and everything, not to mention that he was getting used to the color.

This was probably the one time he appreciated Mandy being right about something.

Eddie and Mandy both loved it, too. Mickey was even smiling to himself, feeling more confident than he was before. However, Mandy then wanted Mickey to try on some pants to go with – “this pair will make your ass stand out,” she says – and that’s when Mickey felt uneasy again. After Terry and his older brothers found out about the porn in his closet, Mickey wasn’t sure if he was willing to go all out and have guys milking over his ass.

Still, he was liking this shopping trip more than he wanted to, and Mandy was actually winning Best Little Sister Award for getting Mickey out of the house to begin with.

So Mickey tried on some black leather pants with the jacket and V-neck Mandy found, along with some shiny black shoes. Once Mickey was satisfied with his outfit, Eddie rang up his wardrobe at the front desk before allowing Mickey to wear it out on the street.

Mandy smirked to herself as she and Mickey made it to her friend’s car parked by the curb. Mickey was going to have fun tonight. Her plan was already working to fruition.

* * *

The party had been going on for the past hour and thirty minutes or so. There wasn’t a dull moment throughout the entire club. The dance floor lights were flashing, and everyone was dancing to some of the best music the DJ brought with him. There were a few live performances inside that everyone enjoyed, and the food was some of the most delicious stuff anyone there has ever tasted.

Mickey himself felt he was at paradise, and he in no way wanted to leave.

Mickey was taking a break from hanging out with Mandy for a bit, leaning against the bar to the left of the room. One guy in particular was leaning his elbows forward on the balcony on the second floor, staring at Mickey’s outfit and form. He looked amazing – maybe even better than half of the other guys here. This man was looking to explore Mickey’s features.

“Found a hottie, huh?” A guy with a Mohawk on his head told the ginger standing next to him, sipping some of the vodka in his glass.

Ian Gallagher licked his lips as he watched Mickey take a sip of some beer he got from the bartender behind him. Coming from a very rich family, he’s always found a way to get whatever he wanted for whatever price he wrote on the bill. However, lately, he’s been looking for someone to fill a void deep in him somewhere. His last relationship ended terribly, especially since it was with a girl he used to be friends with a few years ago. She somehow found out that Ian was gay before dumping him and outing him to practically the entire neighborhood. Ian’s family wasn’t pissed or anything about it, but that didn’t make the experience less embarrassing.

Now that Ian was completely out of the closet, he wanted to find someone he could be in a relationship with. What better way to solve that problem than with a kick-ass party like this one?

And judging by the great view of Mickey he was getting from the balcony, he knew that things were getting off to a great start.

“You think he’ll dig me?” Ian asked his friend, Pierre.

“You’re a fucking Golden Globe to all of these Teen Choice figurines and shit out there,” Pierre replied, earning a giggle from Ian. “I’m serious, man. Go for it before his ass gets tapped by your competition.”

That seemed like a good idea. The last thing Ian wanted to deal with was some asshole taking away something from him.

Ian placed his now empty glass on the glass table next to him before making his way down the stairs. People were parting like the Red Sea when Ian walked throughout the building. It was nice knowing that he got this kind of respect.

Mickey was right in the middle of drinking another glass of beer when Ian took a seat right next to him. “You having fun?” Ian asked, smirking a bit when Mickey turned in his direction.

The only few people in Mickey’s life he was comfortable talking with this casually were Mandy and his older brothers. That Eddie guy from the clothing store didn’t count; it was his fucking job to help people in need anyways.

It also didn’t help that this guy, whoever he was, was attractive as hell. No seriously, if he was a GQ model, next month’s issue would be sold out within about an hour. Mickey’s body tingled a little bit when he gazed into the man’s eyes. God, he was fucking gorgeous – a little too gorgeous for Mickey’s own good.

“Y-Yeah,” Mickey stuttered, wanting to hit himself for being a nervous jackass.

Ian turned his body around a bit and slid a hand on the counter top closer to Mickey’s. “Ian Gallagher.”

The fireworks going through Mickey’s veins didn’t stop the moment his hand made contact with Ian’s. “M-Mickey. Um, Mickey Milkovich.”

Ian inched an eyebrow on his forehead. “You shy, man?”

Mickey frowned and shook his head repetitively. “Nah, man. The fuck are you talking about? What the fuck would I be shy for? I’m fine.”

That was entirely a lie. Mickey was definitely shy, mostly because he’s been isolated from society for a while now, and his communication skills were flying out the door. To think that, before now, he would be in Ian Gallagher’s shoes, sly-talking his way to getting what he wanted.

Fuck Terry Milkovich for ruining his son’s life, honestly.

All of a sudden, Mickey felt a hand snake up to his chin and then his left cheek. A shiver went up his spine, and he caught himself sitting still and staring ahead at Ian’s emerald green eyes. This Ian guy had some pretty wonderful eyes, Mickey will admit. Mickey never paid attention to those kinds of details in a person before, but he especially loved them on Ian Gallagher.

“You know, I was nervous looking at you from afar, to be honest,” Ian spoke, and his voice as velvet at Mickey’s jacket rang through the shorter man’s ears. God, he loved that sound. “There I was, up on that balcony, worrying that I wouldn’t have a shot with you, or even get to talk to you in the first place. Now, here we are.” Ian chuckled. “That makes the two of us, right?”

Mesmerized by Ian’s…well, everything, Mickey slowly nodded. He lost the ability to form words. Luckily, Ian understood what that was like.

Ian had reached for Mickey’s hand again and asked, “would you like to dance with me?” This was very new to Mickey, and it also went against everything his father preached about. Mickey didn’t want to suffer the consequences for something he wanted to do practically since high school.

Then again, Terry wasn’t here, and like Mandy told him before coming here, she wanted Mickey to have some fun. Mickey wanted that, too. Besides, there was no telling when Ian and Mickey would see each other again. Mickey wanted to make this count as much as possible.

So Mickey accepted his invitation and allowed Ian to lead him to the dance floor. Some lively music played through the speakers, and the party was livening up again. Mickey was still nervous about letting himself too loose, but the more Ian encouraged him to move his hips, the more comfortable he seemed to get. Eventually, Mickey was finding some rhythm and dancing to the beat of the songs. Ian was dancing along with him, and they eventually built a little circle around them full of watchers. Others seemed to enjoy it as well.

A slower, more sexual song started, and everyone was either grabbing someone else’s waist or grinding up against the nearest pelvis they could get to. Ian had pulled Mickey close to him – close enough for Ian to grind himself against Mickey’s leg. The room suddenly got hot, a little bit of sweat rolling down Mickey’s neck from his hair line. Ian was incredibly hot, and whatever they were doing was getting Mickey hot and hard. He just wanted Ian to fuck him already.

Without thinking, Mickey leaped towards Ian and kissed him dead on the lips. Ian reciprocated the kiss and tightened his hold on the shorter man. Some people watched, their jaws dropping to the ground, and others encouraged them to continue. Mickey’s leather pants suddenly got tighter on him, and he secretly cursed out his sister for getting these damn things.

Ian seemed to like it, though. In fact, he found himself tightly grabbing Mickey’s ass while they made out. Mickey wanted more of this. He wanted Ian to touch him some more, but he also wanted these damn clothes off. He wanted Ian deep inside him. More importantly, he wanted the sparks to go off for as long as they can.

Unfortunately, with every good thing that happens in Mickey’s life comes another bad one. Jamie had gripped onto Mickey’s shoulder and pulled him away from Ian. Colin was right next to him, frowning over at Ian and his hands that were previously on Mickey’s ass.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jamie called over the music. Mickey froze. How long had he and Colin been watching?

“Dad was at home fucking looking for your ass!” Colin added.

No, no, no, no. Terry couldn’t find out about this. He just couldn’t.

“Shit,” Mickey muttered, and with that, he started to run off the dance floor and to the nearest exit. Jamie and Colin followed him, but not before shooting Ian a nasty glare. Ian backed away from them, not wanting to cause trouble for anyone.

Mickey was outside within the next twenty seconds, and he looked around for the nearest CTA bus stop. Before he got there, though, someone’s fist came in contact with his face, and he collided on the concrete. Terry had been released early, somehow – Mickey assumes that Jamie or someone else bailed him out of jail before now – and he was completely livid.

Terry got in a few more punches to Mickey’s face and eventually started kicking him in the sides for good measure. A couple of tears fell from Mickey’s cheeks, and as much as he tried screaming for help, he knew that Terry wouldn’t allow it.

Mickey felt both of his shoes being removed from his feet, followed by a couple more kicks, and then Colin and Jamie dragged him up off his feet and threw him in the rusty Milkovich car parked by the curb. Mickey didn’t even give a shit about the shoes anymore, although he’s certain Mandy paid a good price for them. The moment he finds the perfect guy, he’s being taken from him.

He should be used to it; after all, all of the good things in Mickey’s life get taken away. This was worse than anything Mickey has experienced, though, and he hated every minute of it.

* * *

A few days had gone by after the night of the party. Mickey could have stayed in bed and cried the rest of his tears away after being humiliated in front of so many people, but he had chores to do and angry people to ironically please. His wounds have healed with time, but his emotional pain has not. Unfortunately, being a Milkovich, he couldn’t express his emotions as freely as he wanted to, so he settled with hiding them for most of the day.

Mandy watched her brother sweep the living room floor from her own room and sighed. She thought her plan would actually work, for once. She really tried to help Mickey as much as possible. Now her efforts felt like a complete waste.

There was a knock at the door, and Colin went to retrieve it. When he opened the door, Ian Gallagher was standing there as bravely as he possibly could. He had on street clothes this time, instead of the very tight, navy blue top and jeans he had on the night of the party.

However, nothing about Ian made Colin interested in seeing him. He still couldn’t get the image of his hands on his little brother’s ass, and his lips all over his goddamn face. “The fuck do you want?”

“Um,” Ian started, nervously looking at Colin’s face. “Is this the Milkovich residence?”

“Who wants to fuckin’ know?”

Ian scratched the back of his head, looking down at the dirty mat in front of him. “I, uh,” he started, glancing down at the black shoes in his right hand, “I was looking around in the books to find out where you guys were. Not to be some creepy stalker or anything, but…uh, I just wanted to…hopefully return Mickey’s shoes, if you don’t mind. I found them in the street before the party ended, and…well, I just – I feel bad about all of this –“

“My brother’s not your fuckin’ play toy, jackass.” Ian was kind of expecting that when he came here.

“I know he’s not,” Ian explained. “That’s not what – I mean…”

“Are you done yet?”

Ian didn’t have a chance to answer that before Terry came to the door, looking between Colin and the ginger ahead. “The fuck’s he here for?”

“Wanted to give back some fuckin’ shoes or some shit,” Colin answered.

“Whose shoes are they?”

“He says they’re Mickey’s.”

There was a silence between the three of them before Terry chuckled. “Mickey doesn’t live here.”

Ian frowned. “But…isn’t this –“

“Look, kid,” Terry interrupted, “I am this close to kicking you off my property in the worst of manners. I suggest you take yourself and those damn knock-offs out of my face, or we’re gonna have some problems.”

Ian nodded, staring at something off to the side. It was no wonder Mickey was so shy around him, and it didn’t just have to do with Ian’s looks – not that Ian was bragging or anything. What kind of people were Mickey even living with? Ian didn’t believe Terry when he said that Mickey didn’t live here anymore. Surely, he had to be in the house wanting Ian to come back to him. Ian just knew it.

But Terry held his stern facial expression when he mentioned kicking Ian off his property, and Ian was in no mood to pick any fights.

So Ian slowly turned around and headed towards the black car parked across the street from the house. He was oblivious to the fact that Mickey was, in fact, watching him from his bedroom window. Mickey had taken a break from cleaning to check out the window and see if he was really dreaming or not about Ian being at his house. The black car looked too expensive to be anyone else’s, so it had to be Ian’s.

Mickey started to leave his room and run towards the front door, being stopped by Colin on his way there. “The fuck are you going?”

“Was that Ian?” Mickey asked anxiously.

“You’re not going out there, Mick. Dad’s gonna tear you a new one.”

“Ian!” Mickey called, opening the front door and making his way towards the car across the street. He stopped suddenly when he heard a familiar click of a gun from behind him.

“Get back in this house, Mick. Right now.” Terry growled, and it was the scariest sound Mickey’s ever heard.

Ian turned around in time to see Terry holding the gun, aiming it in Mickey’s direction. He didn’t want Mickey to get hurt. Truth be told, he actually knew something like this was going to happen – not the _holding Mickey hostage with a gun_ thing, but just some kind of trouble in general.

What none of the Milkoviches realized was that Ian witnessed the entire street fight from afar and recorded the license plate of the car and a somewhat broad description of Terry’s physical appearance. He gave all of this to the police, but they needed some kind of address to the Milkovich home. The night Ian found it, he kept it well in his memory until he was ready to return Mickey’s shoes today. With Pierre’s help, they rode all the way to the home, with Ian calling the cops on their way there.

And just as Ian predicted, a couple of CPD vehicles came down the street, stopping in front of the Milkovich household right next to Ian’s car.

“Put your weapon down and put your hands in the air right now!” one cop called, hopping out of his car and aiming his own gun at Terry. The man didn’t even have a chance to run before two more cops ran over to him and pinned him against the side of the house. Now Terry was bound to get some years onto his record.

Mickey’s eyes trained on Ian’s from afar, watching as the red head crossed the street back over to him. Ian wrapped his arms around the smaller man and brought him into a tight hug, kissing Mickey on the lips with as much passion as he could provide before letting Mickey in on Ian's plan, which had been perfectly accomplished.

Mickey was so relieved. Ian saved him from getting killed on the concrete. He actually saved him from his abusive father. Mickey could actually taste the freedom on his tongue, and he welcomed every bit of it. He wanted to repay Ian so bad for all that Ian’s done for him; aside from Mandy, no one has ever helped Mickey this much in his time of need.

Ian didn’t want Mickey to repay him, though. He was just satisfied with having Mickey in his arms once again. He was satisfied with just starting a new relationship with him in general. Being Mickey’s boyfriend was all Ian needed, and vice versa.

It was a one size fits all kind of situation for Ian and Mickey. They were both fine now, just the way they are, and they didn't need it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's my birthday today (the 6th, not the 7th, for those wondering), I decided to treat myself with this. Also, here's Mickey's outfit I chose for him: the [jacket and V-neck](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/WyMAAOSwTapV3swb/s-l300.jpg), the [pants](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/aa/08/91/aa08918378dd17e3ae7c7d8d97e6ee3f.jpg), and the [shoes](http://g04.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1iOkNJFXXXXbvXpXXq6xXFXXXg/Patent-Leather-Shoes-Men-Party-Shoes-Moccasins-Men-s-Oxfords-Casual-Men-Loafers-Pointed-Toe-White.jpg) (could have done better in this department, but you know...). And here's Ian's [navy blue top](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1CI._JpXXXXcKXXXXq6xXFXXX8/2016-Mens-Luxury-Brand-font-b-Shirts-b-font-Chemise-Homme-De-Marque-De-Luxe-Camisa.jpg) and [pants](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/48/77/29/487729de0974bb986223833e913ba689.jpg) as well.
> 
> I hope everyone has a good day/night, and as always, [hit me up](http://promqueen-and-hairgel.tumblr.com/ask) if you're interested in talking about anything. Now that I'm done with my freshman year of college, I can hopefully get started on more prompts in my ask box. And, of course, happy reading. <3


End file.
